


Wildly Bizarre Crimefighting

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Rubber Ducks, Silly, t-shirt design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something geeky and due-South-y to be worn with pride" (I hope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildly Bizarre Crimefighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/gifts).



> For Arwyn, who requested "dS art that can be printed on a tshirt" - I hope this is geeky and due-South-y enough :)! 
> 
> **Additional notes:**  
> 
> 
>   * I included 3 different coloured versions to pick from, but if you would prefer an altogether different colour instead we could definitely discuss that after the Reveal.
>   * Since this was specifically created to be a T-shirt design, the original image files are transparent pngs and quite large, so what you see below is not the full size. I therefore included links to the full sized versions (and to versions with a dark background to show what the designs would look like on a dark t-shirt)
> 

> 
> I hope you like it! -Your DSSS Santa
> 
> -Thanks to Mific for the beta :)

  
**[Full Size](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/dsss%20arwyn%20rgb%20light%20blue.png) [Dark BG](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/dsss%20arwyn%20rgb%20light%20blue%20bg.png)  
**   


* * *

  
**[Full Size](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/dsss%20arwyn%20rgb%20purple.png) [Dark BG](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/dsss%20arwyn%20rgb%20purple%20bg.png)  
**   


* * *

  
**[Full Size](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/dsss%20arwyn%20rgb%20green.png) [Dark BG](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/dsss%20arwyn%20rgb%20green%20bg.png)**


End file.
